


Vents

by urav1dfan



Category: Vent - Fandom
Genre: vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urav1dfan/pseuds/urav1dfan
Summary: Vents that are well... vents.





	Vents

**Author's Note:**

> Boring title I know. This one is short. Enjoy.

Life gets rough. Sometimes for some people, too rough. You don’t want to know how hard it is for them. You don’t want to experience it. If you do you won’t like it. I don’t expect you to anyways. You’ll feel like you’re drowning, like there is a hand that is offered for you to grab on but when you do, it just disappears into thin air. You’ll feel like every face you stare at doesn’t contain an expression. Faceless. You’ll feel like everyone who you love and who says they love you will stab you in the back and laugh as you bleed, as you crumble. If you see a pair of eyes on the faces, they won’t be soft. Oh, they won’t be and I can guarantee that. When you hold a knife and get ready to slit your wrist so it could all be over, the knife vanishes, you get locked up in chains on a while and masked figures whip and beat and cut and tear you apart until you are on the brink of death but they say, “Not yet, not yet, not today, not ever.” And you will be torn like a piece of paper and put together briskly but only barely. You will crumble and no one will notice, or someone will notice but will they do something to help you? No. All you can really do is wait, and wait, and wait until maybe one day, one miraculous day you will meet someone who will rescue you and help you escape. But they will also betray you. Their help and company might not even last a year until you are put in chains again. Until you are broken again. You will wait and you will wait. All your life. Every single second of every single minute of every single hour of every single day until you get what you wanted. A single ray of light in your bleak life, and that will be the end. Of everything. You might even get to it quicker than some others. Just a few words carved into wood and the job will be done. Simple as that.


End file.
